


(PODFIC) Harry Potter Totally Sucks

by badwriterrr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drunk Fic, Drunk Logic, Drunk Shenanigans, Dudley Draco Bromance, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwriterrr/pseuds/badwriterrr
Summary: Draco Malfoy has three excellent reasons to get sloshed- a father who won't accept him, a Harry Potter he can't stop crushing on and that damned hippogriff that tried to eat him. And he is going to tell them what's what, because clearly that is a good idea. Fortunately, his new muggle friend seems to have a beef with Potter too.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	(PODFIC) Harry Potter Totally Sucks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dracogotgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Harry Potter Totally Sucks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769962) by [dracogotgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/pseuds/dracogotgame). 



or

[HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3tycU-LVgAU)


End file.
